


Scribbles

by Kirsten



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-16
Updated: 2003-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wakes up reading, book open and resting on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destina's birthday in the year of 2003.

Daniel wakes up reading, book open and resting on his face. He groans and shifts a little, and it slips down to his ear, the paper scraping rough and loud against his skin. He picks it up, squints at the title in the early morning sunlight that drifts through curtains that flutter in the warm breeze. _Cognition and Material Culture: The Archaeology of Symbolic Storage_ , Renfrew and Scarre. Interesting, but perhaps not the best kind of bedtime reading.

Jack's in the shower. He sounds happy. Daniel can hear him singing, off-key and cheerful while he washes. Three days downtime, all too rare, and Jack should be happy about that. Will be happy. Is happy.

Whatever.

Daniel smiles and stretches cat-like, twisting the sheets with his body and squashing the pillows with his head. Three days. Two little words enough to feed him for hours, garnished with promise and a side order of sleep. There'll be sex to start with, of course, a sweet swift handjob and mutual groaning. Sex for desert, too: Jack stretched out for Daniel to eat, a banquet of flesh and experience, and a long, full fuck, hard and deep and slow.

The clock ticks over to lazy nine am, a working man's late start to the day, and the radio clicks on, soft rock in the morning. Daniel reaches over and turns it off, grins and lies back down in bed. It's a simple pleasure, and the only rebellion he can afford. Fortunately, it's the best kind there is.

Jack is naked and wet when he walks into the room, scrubbing at his head with a towel. Daniel watches Jack's limbs flexing, his eyes feasting on golden flesh, and is hit with the towel for his silence.

"Quit staring."

"Mmm," answers Daniel.

Jack laughs, and his smile makes Daniel's cock twitch. It often does. Jack notices and quirks an eyebrow, his 'Hey, there, mister' look that makes Daniel chuckle, each and every time.

The mattress pitches and wobbles when Jack bounces onto it, and Daniel pulls him close and kisses him. Jack's mouth tastes like warm water, like mint, like anticipation and sex, and Daniel licks and sucks at his lips like a starving man. He opens his legs and settles Jack there, tries to hold him still. Jack has the wanderlust, though, and his hands explore Daniel's body with the drive of the true adventurer on vacation. His touch is gentle and demanding, slow and lazy like the day.

His fingers take a leisurely stroll over Daniel's cock and balls. Up and down and around, over and under, and Daniel laughs at his teasing. "Can't you hurry it up a little?"

"Nope." Jack's voice is low, and the word whispers over Daniel's jaw. "We've got all the time in the world."

Daniel smiles. It's a sweet lie, but the telling of it seems to make Jack more urgent. His mouth dips lower to Daniel's chest; his tongue briefly laps at Daniel's navel; he licks a wet trail from the base of Daniel's cock to the tip. Daniel jerks a little at the hot and the cool, and groans loudly as Jack takes him all the way inside, tight and slick and tense.

He rests his hands on Jack's head and lets Jack do the work. He's fast and passionate, so careful in his touching. He glances up from time to time, and Daniel always smiles. Times like this, all of Jack's words are in his eyes.

It's quick - Daniel doesn't last long. He bucks and jerks and comes down Jack's throat, and when it's over and the shocks are fading, Jack finally lets him go. He rests his forehead on Daniel's stomach and presses kisses to his skin.

Drifting, Daniel strokes Jack's head, petting him quiet whenever he begins to speak. There's great satisfaction to be found in the silence between lovers. Jack's breathing is soft and steady, his expression indulgent and amused. Then he shifts, moves up and captures Daniel's lips, and his cock presses into Daniel's thigh.

Daniel murmurs against Jack's cheek. "All the time in the world, huh?"

Jack chuckles and thrusts a little. "Couldn't help myself. Sorry," he adds, but he doesn't sound sorry at all.

Jack's cock is long, more slender than Daniel's and cut where Daniel isn't, and it fits just right in the palm of Daniel's hand when he reaches down to touch. Jack shudders, and jerks, and Daniel coaxes him up until he's straddling Daniel's chest. Daniel lazily licks his own fingers and then smoothes them over the head of Jack's cock, rewarded with dribbles of pre-come. He pulls his fingers back to his mouth and paints words from their secret language on his tongue, Jack's taste strong and full, and then he grasps Jack's hips and pulls him further forward. The angle is awkward, Daniel can't get it all, but it's good to be stretched wide and open, good to be fucked like this, hot and messy and wet.

He squeezes Jack's ass and sucks, teases Jack with his tongue. He loves doing that, loves twisting Jack with his mouth, but only because he knows Jack loves it, too. It's a fine line, but Daniel's been walking lines like this all his life, and he's developed very good balance. It's easy to keep Jack on the edge, easy to pull him over into orgasm, and it's so hot when Jack comes with a groan and a gasp of Daniel's name.

He slumps for a minute, and Daniel watches the sheen of Jack's skin shimmer in the sunlight. It's pretty, though he'd never tell that to Jack, who breathes heavily for long moments and then rolls carefully onto his back.

Daniel stares at the ceiling, licking his lips and savouring the taste of Jack in his mouth. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand; he never quite manages to catch it all. He worries about it, sometimes, that there are nuances to Jack, feelings and dreams he won't ever be able to touch. He isn't sure if he'd like to, but it would be nice to have the option.

"I need coffee," Jack mumbles, his forearm thrown across his eyes.

Daniel smiles and nods, though he knows Jack isn't looking. "And another shower."

Jack snorts, and Daniel's smile grows wider. In his life story, moments like these make great footnotes.


End file.
